Wedding Catastrophes
by wingedneko-kio
Summary: edward, engaged? this will definitely end his sweet life. what will he do? will he fall in love? guys! i just suck at summaries. sorry.
1. Author's Note

**WEDDING CATASTROPHES**

**INTRODUCTION:**

Edward Cullen, the school's 'prince', is devastated when he realized that his happy-go-lucky-life was ending. He discovered about his fixed engagement made even before he was born. Now, he doesn't know what to do. With the help of his sister Alice, his cousin Rosalie, his friends and 'someone' else, would he be able to get through this?

**CHARACTERS:**

Edward Cullen – 17

Bella Swan – 17

Rosalie Hale – 18

Emmet Swan – 18

Jasper Heed – 17

Alice Cullen – 17

Carlisle Cullen – 38

Esme Cullen – 37

Charlie Swan – 39

Renee – 37

Angela Weber – 17

Lauren Mallory – 17

Eric Yorkie – 17

Mike Newton – 17

Tyler – 17

Jessica Stanley – 17

Ben – 18

Dear Reader,

Please bear with this story and just try to enjoy it. This is my first twilight fanfiction. I can't assure you that it's good but I can assure you that I did my best in writing this. Please also leave your reviews. Don't worry, I accept criticisms. Constructive criticisms, that is. Okay, so here goes, Wedding Catastrophes. ENJOY!

-wingedneko_kiio


	2. News

**WEDDING CATASTROPHES**

1st Chapter: News

**FORKS HIGH SCHOOL CAFETERIA: **

"hey, look it's Edward." Girls started whispering as the school's 'prince', Edward Cullen passed by ignoring the girls drooling over him. He was heading for the table where his friends, sister Alice and cousin Rose were. When he reached the table, he just pulled out a chair and sat down without a word.

His companions looked at him astonished. It was not normal for Edward to stay quiet around them. He would normally talk about latest news on sports, hot chicks, new girls or people he did not like. His friends looked at Rose and Alice signaling them to talk to me. They knew that only Alice and Rose knew how to approach me in this kind of situations.

"hey, big bro." Alice began breaking the silence and kind'f getting Edward out of some trance.

"what?" he asked plainly. He didn't even look at Alice and his voice was dead serious.

"uh… is… there something wrong?"

"nothin'." He answered staring into space. "c'mon… I know there is." She said immediately.

"then why did you bother asking?" he answered quite coldly and left the table to get something to eat. Alice kind'f backed away with her brother's reply. She wasn't used to this kind of Edward. She knew he could be cold to other girls sometimes but never to her

When he came back to the table with his food, Rosalie was the one to talk since she noticed that Alice couldn't handle it. "she was just taking it easy on you, you know." she said.

Edward sighed, "y-yeah. I'm sorry, Alice. I'm sorry too, Rosalie and to you guys." He said while looking at his pals. They just smiled letting him know that it's okay.

"so now, spill." Rose said, more like demanded. Then the others leaned in to listen to whatever was coming out of my now pursed mouth.

"it really is nothing." I denied.

"oh, really now?" Ben butted in getting really excited to hear what was up.

"yeah. really."

"oh… so now, a perfectly fine Edward Anthony Cullen would ignore the hot girls drooling over him a while ago or wouldn't talk about his annoying yet hot lab partner Lauren Mallory?" Mike teased. He didn't really like Mike but he's his friends' friend so he had no choice but try to get along with him.

"tss…. Just shut up." I told him with a glare.

"fine… chill it, would ya?" Mike said while throwing his arms up in a way you would when you surrender to the authorities. Alice leaned in and whispered, "something's wrong. You usually just ignore Newton."

"____"

"c'mon… you can trust me." Alice persuaded. Then Rosalie leaned in too and said, "me too." I thought hard whether I'd tell them or not and I decided I would because they're family and since they are, they'd know about it eventually.

I looked around to see if the other's attention were still on me and fortunately, it wasn't. I pulled Rose and Alice closer to make sure no one else would hear of anything I was gonna say.

"fine. I'll tell you but don't tell anybody." I told them and they both nodded in response.

"this is what happened…." I began.

**FLASHBACK:**

**EPOV:**

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

I knocked on the family room door and I heard Carlisle say, "come in." When I came in I saw both my parents and some other guy seated on the sofa.

"sit down, Edward." Carlisle said while looking at the seat in front of them all. _Whoa! Spotlight. I don't recall doing something nasty these past few days, so why the hell do they look so fuckin' serious?! _I thought then took a deep breath before I took the seat.

Then a maid came up to me and asked, "do you me to get anything for you sir? Tea?"

"no thanks." I replied.

"water?" she asked again.

"thanks. But no thanks." I replied again hoping she won't ask me again.

"okay then…" she said and left._ Such a relief. I thought I had to deal with her the whole time I'd be here. _I thought then turned to the people in front of me.

"so…uh… what're we going to talk about?"

"okay… but… can you promise me one thing?" my dad, Carlisle, asked looking a bit nervous.

"uh… okaaay.." I replied.

"promise me that you'll try to control yourself or at least your reaction." _I smell something nasty here. _I thought then nodded silently. "okay… so, uh…" he began.

"what is it?"

"uh… you see, your grandpa… uh…." Carlisle stuttered and Esme rolled her eyes in impatience.

"just tell him. It's not your fault, so relax." She encouraged. _Okay. Something's really going on here. _

Carlisle sighed and began again, "you see, your grandpa… many years ago… uh….he… um…------you're engaged." Esme cut off Carlisle's sentence.

I didn't reply for a second but when my mom's words sank into me, all I could say was, "what?"

"you're engaged Edward." Esme repeated then I suddenly said, "what the fuck?!"

"watch your words." Esme scolded. "but mom… how—how on earth did i…d-did this happen?!"

Esme looked at Carlisle asking him to explain. "you see…" he trailed off.

"what? I see what?" I asked getting really impatient. "it's your grandpa."

"what did he do?"

"he kind'f had this agreement with an old friend that a male member of the family turns 17 he would marry or be engaged to a girl from his friend's family." He explained seriously.

"and that freakin' guy is me!? how the hell did that become me?! can't anybody else do it?" I asked desperately. I don't want to get married especially to a girl I don't even know or love. I never imagined life as a married man. Marrying would end my happy bachelor life, hangout with girls and sweet escapades. _No freaking way would I let that happen!_

"Edward, you promised to try to control yourself." Carlisle reminded.

"I TRIED!!" I replied with outrage. I turned to the maid and said, "NOW I NEED WATER!" and she immediately ran to give me a glass of water. I drank it all up. It's good that the water was cold, it helped me calm down. When I was calm, I breathed deeply and said, "okay. Explain further."

"okay. That guy was supposed to be someone else but he refused so it became you." he said looking at the floor. "so, if that guy would agree then, I'm off the hook?" I said getting a little bit of hope.

"yes." He said. "Then I'll look for that person and get him to take my place." I said gladly.

"but… you see… you can't." he said still looking at the floor. "and why not?"

"you see that guy is…" he trailed off. "that guy is what?"

"you see… ---- it's your dad." Esme butted in and Carlisle just nodded. I was shocked with that revelation.

"so, **you **were supposed to marry a girl from that family but you refused and married mom. And now, I'm taking your place." He nodded. Then another idea came into my mind. "why do we have to follow it? grandpa's dead."

"your grandfather is very clever, you know. He thought that he might be gone by the time you were seventeen so he stated in his last will and testament that…"

"that what?"

"that if I don't fulfill my promise then, we'll lose everything, houses, money, cars, business… everything."

"what?!" was all I could say. Then something got to me, "wait, what promise did you make?" he gulped when I asked that and some sweat rolled down his face.

"okay… I'm really sorry but… when I refused to marry, I promised that my son would be the one to take my place… and since you're my only son, you get to be it." he explained looking really sorry. I was speechless. I couldn't say a word. It was hopeless. I stood up and was about to leave when he said, "I didn't know he'd make sure that I'd do as I promised. I didn't intend to do it."

After hearing what he said, I just replied, "yeah. whatever." Then left.

**End of Flashback:**

**Normal POV:**

"oh, my God!" was Alice's initial reaction while Rose was just speechless. _Thank God I'm a girl!! _Alice thought with relief. "don't tell anybody okay?" I told them making sure that this thing won't be out to the public.

"sure thing." Alice said and Rose nodded. However, Rose added, "but I think the public will know about this anyway."

"yeah. anyway, who's the girl?" Alice asked energetically.

"I have no idea…"

"what?! You don't even know her name?" Rose asked outrage was obvious in her voice. "this is abuse. Just too much." She added. "so, what are you gonna do about this?" Alice asked.

"I honestly don't know. I can't let our family lose all our possessions, especially, I CAN'T LOSE MY CAR." I said hopelessly. "that's very thoughtful of you." Rose commented sarcastically.

"thank you." I replied in the same manner and Alice chuckled. "that's right. Just keep on chuckling. Hello!!?? I need some help here!!"

"oh, yeah." she said trying to stop herself from laughing. "have anything in mind?" I asked them.

"uh… no." they both said and I just slouched into my seat. _God! Help me please!!!_

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**Hey guys!!! I'm sorry. I know it's kind of crappy but please bear with me. this is my first twilight fic. Please support me and leave reviews. I accept criticisms but please take it easy on me. okay, that's all for now. Thanks a lot. =))**

**-wingedneko_kiio**


End file.
